never leave me
by charles-gray
Summary: Naru feels bad for what he said to Mai. I'm bad with summarys so please read it anyway. Rated T for cutting.


**So i'm getting a bit tired of all the fanfics that say that Mai started cutting after Naru left. But what if it was Naru that felt bad as well. So here you go.**

Luena walked down the hall of her large family home. As she passed one of the many doors that lined the hall, she heard a sound come from one. It was a sound she hadn't heard in almost three years. She wiggled the knob, but the door was locked. She knocked on the while still trying the handle, "Noll, are you alright" she called out.

"I'm fine" he called back, trying to keep his voice even, "just having trouble getting my contact in"

"alright" she answered. Naru needed glasses since he was a kid, but when he when to Japan he was sure getting contacts would help keep who he was a secret. She didn't believe him, he had been wearing his glasses since he got home.

On the other side of the door, Naru stood shirtless in front of the marble sink. Deep slashes covered his wrist and forearm. Blood dripped from him like a leaking faucet. Naru dropped the bloody knife into the sink.

Footsteps grew louder outside his door. Lin rushed in through the door that lead to his bedroom. He swore under his breath before running to the cupboard for bandages. Naru stood still as Lin wrapped the cloth around his arm. "go put a shirt on before your parents see, you don't want them to know what happened, don't worry, I'll clean the sink" Lin said, he knew what happened when Gene died, but what happened this time was Naru's fault, and he wouldn't forgive himself easily.

Naru left Lin, as he turned he could hear running water, and rummaging through drawers. He knew Lin was looking for more knives, or razors, anything he could hurt himself with. But Naru knew Lin well enough to know where he would look. Naru put on one of his many black dress shirts. The long sleeves covered the bandages well.

Naru missed Mia, if nothing else she reminded him of Gene. They both always yelled at hm if he got bossy, and told him off if he hurt someones feelings or said something rude. Neither were afraid to say exactly how they felt. But with Mai it was different. She said she loved him when she met him, Naru wasn't sure if it was really him she fell in love with. He didn't want to loose the only thing he cared about again. So he pushed her away. He regretted what he said more than anything.

"i don't know how long I can hide this from your parents" Lin called, "but I'm giving you two weeks till I tell them"

"no second option" Naru smirk.

"or I bring Mai here" Lin said walking into the room.

"i still don't here a second option" Naru said, its not that he didn't want her here, he didn't know what he would do when she came.

"its your choice" Lin said leaving.

Every few days, Naru would be in the same place. Bleeding over the sink and Lin would come to his rescue. He just couldn't forgive himself for what he said.

Less than a day before his two week deadline, Naru stood in front of the sink with the deepest cuts he could make lining his arm. He was loosing consciousness when the door open and a high pitch voice cried his name. Her small arms went around him as he fell to the ground.

He woke up in a hospital. Beside him was Mai asleep with her head on his bed. He carfully moved himself to a sitting position. He surveyed the room he was in. he saw Lin asleep in a chair by the corner. White bandages covered his arm.

Beside him Mai started to wake up. When she saw Naru awake, she launched herself at him. She cried as she clung to his white hospital gown. "i thought you were dead" she said between sobs.

"its alright, I'm here now" he answered holding her close.

Lin slowly woke up, Naru gave him a look that asked 'how long was I asleep'. Lin held up two fingers to indicate the number of days.

"promise me you wont do it again" Mai said wiping her eyes.

"i cant make you that promise" Naru said, he could feel tear forming in his eyes, and he let them fall.

"Then please, find some one to talk to" Mai pleaded.

"not going back to therapy" Naru said.

"then find some one different" she said.

"then you have to stay" Lin said from behind them, "your the only one he might talk to"

"I'll stay if you talk to me" Mai said to Naru.

"please don't leave me" Naru cried.

"I'll never leave you again" she said.


End file.
